


True slash story (part 3) - Finn/Kurt [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt always thought that his crush on Finn would have been forever unrequited. But than Finn said Kurt that he really liked him... just some days before their parents decided to marry each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	True slash story (part 3) - Finn/Kurt [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning is just why I began to watch this tv-show at first, because of Kurt's cute little innocent crush on Finn ^^

[True slash story (Part 3) - Finn/Kurt](http://vimeo.com/28861405) from [LenaKaitoKuroiRico](http://vimeo.com/user7225701) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
